Take It Off
by Young poet15
Summary: Hermione and Draco...songfic...song by the Donnas...rated M for obvious reasons...language and sexual situations...hope you like it...COMPLETED


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but to none other than drum roll J.K. Rowling. This song is not mine either…it's The Donnas' song – "take it off".

**Take It Off**

Draco was sitting in the front of the class. Of course, this was his best class. Hermione had been staring at him for the better half of the class period. It was her seventh year. It's not too horrid to not take notes for once, even if it was in potions and the fact that NEWTs were closing in. You see, ever since the first day back from summer holidays when Hermione had first laid eyes on Malfoy she couldn't…how do you say…keep her legs crossed.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what it was. I mean sure she knew that Malfoy was good looking, but she had never been attracted to him like this before. This was just ridiculous. Why couldn't she stop imaging herself jumping Malfoy's bones?

Harry had then passed her a cup of something and told her to drink.

'_My God! Enough was enough'_…without even a second glance at Harry, she threw back her head and drank the liquid.

_I'm on my second drink but I've had a few before... _

'_Fuck it'_ she told herself. She got up from her seat and walked over to Malfoy with hurried steps. He was surprisingly now seated by himself. Hermione then turned Malfoy in his chair and sat on his lap. She then forcefully pressed her lips against his. Her passion for him had built up for far too long and she was determined to satisfy it…_now._

Hermione pulled away and was surprised to see that Malfoy hadn't been phased by the sudden show of passion. In fact he looked rather pleased.

"My, my, Granger…I was wondering if you had it in you." Malfoy said with that all too familiar smirk on his face. "Shut up Malfoy…" Hermione said breathlessly before covering his mouth once more with her own. She felt Malfoy's tongue against her lips demanding entrance into her mouth. Hermione gladly accepted the demand and allowed Malfoy's tongue to explore her mouth.

_I'm tryin' hard to think _

She could feel Malfoy tugging at her robes. She broke away from the kiss and began to work at taking off his own robes. After Hermione finally got the last button undone on his robes she discarded it on the floor. Malfoy was taking far too long with the last button and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

_And I think that I want you on the floor Uh huh, yeah on the floor!  
_

She slid the robe off and threw it next to Malfoy's, forgotten on the floor. Hermione commenced the intense snogging match once again. Malfoy picked Hermione up off his lap and skillfully laid her on their robes. Hermione was so busy thinking about the pleasure she was getting from Malfoy that she hadn't noticed Draco had remove all of clothes from her body except her knickers.

_Go on and take it off Shake it off baby, for me _

Hermione started working at Draco's shirt and began to remove it slowly revealing his muscular body. _'Oh thank God for Quidditch' _was the only thing running through her mind. She then moved to his pants and could see a slight bulge forming because of a straining erection.

_C'mon and break me off 'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see _

Without further hesitation Hermione pulled Malfoy's pants off and added them to the pile of discarded clothes. She then saw that she had left that damned silver and green tie of his on him. _'Whatever…it's not in my way.'_

_Need your love 1,2,3 _

Hermione then grabbed the tie and pulled Malfoy's lips to her own. As their tongues battled she could feel Malfoy's excitement on her thigh. She released his lips and Malfoy took this time to stare at this beauty that lay before him.

_Stop starin' at my D cup don't waste time, just give it to me _

Hermione was sick of waiting and pulled him back into a series of kisses. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach encouraging him to pick a direction. Seeing his choice Malfoy picked north. He placed his left hand on the ample beast and covered it with his mouth while massaging the other with his right.

_C'mon baby, just feel me up C'mon, just give it up _

Hermione gasped at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She would most definitely have to return the favor. When Malfoy removed his mouth from her now hard and redden breast, she got from beneath him and pinned him to the ground. She then began placing kisses all over his hard chest.

_Go on and take it off Shake it off baby, for me _

Hermione moved up towards his neck placing passionate kisses all the way up to his lips. Catching his lips in another passion filled embrace she slowly trailed her hands down his chest to his abdomen and further down to his now fully hard erection. She placed a teasing hand over it and began to stroke it playfully.

_C'mon and break me off 'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see _

Seeing the pleasure Malfoy got from this Hermione began to trail her mouth over his chest to his highly sensitive area. She lightly flicked her tongue over the area before putting it fully into her mouth.

"Oh God…Granger if you know what's bloody good for you, you won't stop", that was all Malfoy could get out. His pleasure heightening by the second, but before he could reach his peak Hermione released him from her mouth and began to forcefully kiss him again.

_Forget the application...You're the right guy for the task _

Regaining control over the situation Malfoy rolled Hermione onto her back. He began trailing his tongue over her body. Starting at her neck down her chest, circling slightly over her belly button and finally down to her thigh. When he reached her moist clit he slide one finger into her.

He could feel her body clutch around his finger. He began sliding his finger in and out of her already swollen womanhood. He then replaced his finger with his tongue trying to find her release point. Hermione was ready for him and pulled his face back up to hers in a fierce and passionate kiss.

_Let me take you on vacation Just do it, you don't have to ask! _

Malfoy broke the kiss and began searching her eyes for permission to finish what they had started. Hermione eyes were pleading, so Malfoy spread her legs and gently placed himself between her legs. He slowly pushed forward then stopped allowing her body to adjust to his size. Malfoy then pushed forward and came upon the barrier of her virginity, pushing slightly harder he broke the barrier.

A small cry came from Hermione's mouth but it was soon muffled by Malfoy's mouth descending over her own. When Malfoy broke the kiss he could see small traces of tears on Hermione's face. Slowly he kissed away each one and then began his rhythmic motion.

_Go on and take it off Shake it off baby, for me _

Hermione spread her legs slightly wider to allow Malfoy to reach that itch she'd been feeling since before their actions had begun. She began to slowly move in rhythm meeting Malfoy's thrusts. Malfoy's thrusts became deeper and closer to Hermione's release point, until he finally hit it. Malfoy released his seed in Hermione.

_C'mon and break me off 'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see _

Both their bodies spent from the intense lovemaking, Malfoy rolled off of Hermione next to her. Hermione was glowing all over. _'I can't believe that just happened! Oh God…that was the best experience of my life'_

Slowly the room began to darken and all Hermione could hear was the distant voice of Professor Snape.

"…the affects of the potion should be wearing off by now. Now this will be on your NEWTs, so if you were smart you would have taken notes on how this potion is made and what it does…"

_Take it off Take it off baby, for me _

'_WHAT the Bloody HELL?…You can't tell me that that was only that damned potion!'_ Hermione's mind was screaming. How could this have happened…well _not _have happened. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

Hermione then began to scan the room everyone looked as if their deepest desires had just been fulfilled, but Hermione was still crest-fallen she had really wanted to be ridden of this damn desire. The bell then rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

Only Hermione was left alone in the room while everyone else headed up to the great hall for dinner. "Granger…" Hermione turned her head to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

Draco then began to slowly walk towards Hermione. He then bent down next to her ear whispering in a husky voice

"Care to make that desire of yours really happen?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy with disbelief written across her face, but she didn't care how he knew, she wanted him and she _would_ have him. Hermione slowly nodded and took Malfoy's hand as he led her away from the classroom.

_Take it off Take it off baby, for me _

**The End**

Author's Notes: So…how'd you like it? Please let me know! R/R 


End file.
